


safe and sound

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Re-embodied elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Maeglin is more used to needing help than providing comfort, but this is Tyelpë, of course he'll be there for him.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikanaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikanaro/gifts).



> For Mayim/aikanaro who is THE BEST <3 also you've single handedly dragged me into this ship, lol - I was neutral on them before this but I LOVE THEM now!
> 
> Prompt: Tyelómion (a WAY better ship name than Fallen Banners, May you're a genius) + "You're trembling."

“You’re trembling,” Maeglin said, panic rising in his voice. “Um, I’m sorry, uh—”

Tyelpë grabbed him before he could back away. Fuck, he _was_ trembling; he hadn’t even noticed. Maeglin flinched, but didn’t try to shake him off.

“Don’t go,” Tyelpë asked, his voice low. “Please.”

Maeglin stared at him. “You…want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Tyelpë wanted him to do more than just stay; he wanted Maeglin to hold him, help him through what he knew was coming, but that was too much to ask of anyone, especially him—

Maeglin hesitated, but he nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure. Do you…Can I…?”

He opened his arms, and Tyelpë fell into his embrace, letting himself start to cry into his friend’s arms. It was too much, too soon, too fast—he thought he’d been ready to go to the forge again, but _clearly_ he wasn’t, and—

Maeglin kissed his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have invited you here, I should’ve just let you…find your own friends, you don’t need someone like me, why would you—”

“Maeglin,” Tyelpë rasped, “I love you, but please, _I_ need _you_ right now, so don’t…”

“S—” Maeglin bit off another apology. “You _love_ —” He cut himself off again, and if Tyelpë had been in a better place he would have kicked himself for letting that slip. But Maeglin didn’t freak out, not this time. Instead, he clutched Tyelpë even tighter, murmuring, “Yeah. Okay. Yeah. I’ve got you, Tyelpë, it’s—we’re safe now, it’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619781579627233280/24-maeglincelebrimbor-i-call-them-tyel%C3%B3mion).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
